


Married In A Winter Wonderland

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: A Cup of Tea Series [2]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, A Cup of Tea. Alice & Hatter are getting married! Plus, a couple more surprises.. I do not own Alice (though I wish I did!). The characters belong to Nick Willing.Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	1. The Ceremony

It was December 6th and the night before the wedding. Alice and Julia were staying over at Carol's apartment having a bit of a girl's night while still preparing things. Alice and Hatter had decided on a small wedding with the people they were closest too. Julia and Liam were the maid of honor and best man. Alice had personally asked Charlie to be the one to walk her down the aisle much to his delight. The wedding theme, Winter Wonderland, was a bit of a pun that Alice came up with and Hatter had laughed at the cleverness of it.

As of now, Alice, Julia and Carol were making the last of the centerpieces for the reception. They consisted of white poinsettias, cut Christmas tree branches, pinecones and holly berries. They were discussing the impending marriage excitedly. Alice was absolutely glowing when she heard them say Hatter's name. She loved him more than she could truly express. It sometimes frustrated her to not be able to even begin how to explain to Hatter how much she loved him. The rest of the night passed in a blur and it was eventually time to go to bed.

Hatter could not sleep for the life of him. He was excited and a bit nervous that he'd mess up the vows he wrote for his Alice. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms right now. Groaning at his failed attempt to sleep, he got up to make himself a cup of tea just like Alice does when she can't sleep. Little did he know, Alice was restless and wishing she had a cup of her favorite tea and her Hatter lying next to her. Hatter went to try for sleep again after finishing off his tea. He tried a new approach and lay down on Alice's side of the bed. He could smell the faint scent of her shampoo on her pillow which promptly helped him sleep.

The next morning, Alice awoke to the sound of frantic shuffling in the living room. She opened her door to find Julia and her mom getting the centerpieces packed up safely to bring to the chosen venue. Alice and Hatter had found a gorgeous, small rustic barn in a rural area outside of the city. The morning was spent gathering everything together and getting ready. Alice was not to change into her dress until they arrived at the destination.

Liam arrived at Hatter's apartment just after Charlie, Jack and Duchess came through the looking glass. Everyone was ready to go. They all piled into Liam's SUV after carefully hanging Hatter's suit on the hook in the backseat. Alice was riding with her mom and Julia, butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She couldn't wait for the moment she would walk down the aisle. All she wanted was to see Hatter. Frustrated, she thought how that old superstition about not seeing the bride before the wedding was ridiculous. Not being able to see him was causing her to become a nervous wreck.

After what seemed like days, she had finally arrived at the venue. Alice could see Liam's vehicle, relieved that Hatter was already here and getting ready. Julia guided Alice to the back building where they were to get her all dolled up. Unzipping the garment bag, the women admired the dress Alice had picked out. It was the same shade of baby blue as the iconic dress she wore when she met Hatter. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. There were silver embellishments decorating the bodice and sprinkled throughout the ball gown skirt. It laced up in the back like a delicate corset.

Alice styled her hair in loose curls, pinning the sides back with a silver bejeweled barrette borrowed from her mother. She slipped into her dress and Julia helped lace her up. Stepping back, Carol and Julia took in Alice's appearance. Turning to look in the mirror, Alice let out a small gasp. It was all finally becoming so real. She was about to become Hatter's wife and she couldn't be happier.

"Alice of Legend, you shine like the stars in a Wonderland sky," Charlie complimented, making Alice laugh.

"Why thank you, Charlie," Alice replied. Carol hugged her daughter and left to go sit with Jack and Duchess in the barn. Julia, Alice and Charlie left to meet up with Liam who informed them Hatter was inside and the ceremony was about to begin. It wasn't long before the music began to play. Julia and Liam walked down the aisle as the rightful Maid of Honor and Best Man. After what felt like hours, Alice was walking down the aisle, her arm linked with Charlie's.

The barn was decorated like a winter wonderland. The aisle was a path of sparkling fake snow and lined with small leafless trees with white Christmas lights adorning the branches. There was an icy blue glow in the barn thanks to the curtain backdrops and lighting. There were decorative silvery white snowflakes hung from the ceiling strategically to give more sparkle. The long table off to the side had a icy blue, satin tablecloth with the three centerpieces going down the middle of it.

When Hatter saw Alice, his whole face lit up. She was breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding gown. His heart was racing faster as she got closer to him. Alice was thrilled to finally see Hatter. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. The butterflies she felt seeing his smile became relentless.

"Finally," Alice whispered, reminiscing the day they reunited with that same word rolling off of Hatter's tongue.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of David Hatter and Alice Hamilton in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man," the minister asks.

"I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvois III, do," Charlie replied proudly, placing Alice's hand in Hatter's. The room was filled with quiet laughter at Charlie's proclamation. It was then that the exchanging of the vows began. Alice's heart fluttered at the sound of Hatter's voice.

"Alice, my love, you took me by surprise. I knew there was something unique about you when we met. I didn't expect that I would fall madly in love with the beautiful, stubborn woman that stood in front of me. I wouldn't change a thing about our adventures together. With this new adventure that awaits us, I promise to love and cherish you wholeheartedly and to be yours forever," Hatter spoke from the heart, his voice thick with emotion.

"David Hatter," Alice began, smiling, "there was a time I carried a heart without hope. I was walking through life in the dark and you appeared shining brighter than a star. You saved my life in more ways than I can count. Not only do I trust you with my life, but I trust you with my heart. I have no idea where I'd be now if I didn't take a chance on you. All I know now is I want to wake up to your smile every day for the rest of my life. You are my wonderland, a dream come true. I will always love and cherish you. I want nothing more than to be yours forever."

They slid the rings onto each other's fingers.

"Do you, David, take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife," the minister asked.

"I do," Hatter smiled.

"Do you, Alice, take David to be your lawfully wedded husband," asked the minister.

"I do," Alice replied, happily.

"By the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he proclaimed.

Hatter wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a soft but passionate kiss.

"And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this marriage, I would like to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hatter," announced the minister. Everyone cheered as Alice and Hatter joined their loved ones.


	2. The Reception

The reception was held in the beautifully decorated barn. Though it was a super small wedding, Alice and Hatter wouldn't have it any other way. Carol poured a glass for everyone including herself. They all congratulated the newlywed couple. After mingling for a bit, Julia made an announcement.

"I am so honored to be presenting my best friend and her new husband for their first dance as newlyweds," Julia said excitedly. Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud began to play as Hatter took Alice's hand, now adorning two rings that would stay on her finger forever. Hatter pulled her close to him, holding her gently as they began to dance. Neither of them could truly begin to process the fact they were married now.

"You look so beautiful, love," Hatter spoke softly. Alice looked up into his deep chocolate eyes, full of emotion. She felt as if they were the only ones in the room. Her eyes were threatening to spill over with tears of joy. Alice leaned in close to him.

"I love you, Hatter," she whispered sweetly in his ear.

"I love you too, Mrs. Hatter," he replied happily, causing Alice to blush at the sound of her new name. She laughed to herself thinking about how she still had the same initials. Alice kissed him gently, savoring this moment with her husband. Hatter twirled her around and she laughed musically when he dipped her. As the song came to a close, he kissed her softly and Alice allowed one small tear slip from her eye.

The mix Alice and Julia put together continued to play. It was time to cut the wedding cake. Carol really outdid herself on the design. The cake layers were upside down in which the smallest layer was on the bottom and the largest layer was on top. It was meant to signify the topsy turvy world of Wonderland. It was frosted in an icy blue color and decorated with a black zig zag pattern around each layer.

Alice and Hatter cut two small slices of cake together. The fed each other their first bite of the rich wonderland cake. It was a sweet moment until they both decided to smash a bit of cake on each other's faces, causing the guests to laugh at the outburst. Alice kissed off the frosting on the corner of Hatter's mouth playfully. They laughed as they cleaned each other's faces up with napkins. After everyone ate their slices of wedding cake, Jack and Duchess went to dance along with Julia and Liam.

"Harbinger of Legend, do I have your permission to dance with your bride," Charlie asked with a bow.

"O'course, Charlie," Hatter laughed, "but you may want to ask her first."

"I'd be delighted," Alice giggled. She always thought of Charlie as her crazy grand-uncle. Charlie began a strange variation of a waltz that she could only assume was a Wonderland tradition. Naturally, she went along with it trying to keep up. Thank goodness for those dance lessons she took as a child, she thought. When she turned her head, Alice saw Hatter awkwardly dancing with her mom in an attempt to uphold tradition. She couldn't help but snort when she laughed.

The dancing slowed to a stop and it was time for their guests to make a few toasts. Everyone sat around the table with their drinks in hand. Liam stood up, ready to start his speech.

"I haven't known David for very long but I do know he's a great friend. We met not too long before Halloween at his tea shop. If it weren't for him, I would've never worked up the courage to talk to Julia. This isn't about me though. Ever since I first met David and Alice, I could tell there was something special about them. They move like magnets. Any time one of them makes the slightest movement, the other involuntarily moves with them. I wish you both all the happiness in the world," Liam toasted.

"Alice, you are my very best friend and I've known you for years. I just remember the day we met; we were discussing our favorite books and have become inseparable since. I've seen you go through so many obstacles in your life but you always fought your way through them," Julia paused a moment. "I've seen you at your best and your worst but nothing quite compares to how you light up when David's in the room. I remember the day you introduced me to him and I was shocked that you kept him from me for a whole month before telling me. What you two have is rare and true and beautiful. I'm so happy you found each other."

Julia took her seat and there were discussions about who was going to speak next. Sick of the indecisiveness, Carol stood up.

"Alice, sweetie, I cannot tell you how much I'm glad there wasn't a kiss of death between you two," Carol laughed along with Alice. "I was obviously shocked by the display of affection you showed David especially when I assumed the two of you had never met. Obviously, I learned the fantastical truth, as did Julia and Liam. David, you are like a son to me and I still can't thank you enough for saving my daughter repeatedly in so many different ways. I hate to be the one that brings up a sore subject, but Alice, I know you told me earlier that you wished daddy was here. Well, he definitely is here in spirit, watching over you. I know he'd be so happy."

Jack and Duchess stood to give their speech together.

"The two of you are quite a pair, I must say. It may sound weird coming from me but I truly mean it in the most genuine way. Together, you both saved Wonderland and fell in love in the process. Nothing like overthrowing a kingdom for a first date," Jack joked with a smirk. Everyone laughed heartily and Duchess had to calm herself before she could speak.

"Along the lines of what Jack said, I do see the love radiating from you both. We wish you many happy, healthy years together. You're both always welcome in Wonderland. To Alice and Hatter," Duchess proclaimed, clinking her glass with Jack's. The King and Queen of Wonderland took their seats and Charlie made a show of presenting himself, curtsying.

"Alice and Harbinger of Legend, the stars were indeed aligned in a cosmic ray of hope when we crossed paths. You may think of me as a crazy old fool, but I am not blind. I did see what was forming between you. I had the honor of watching the both of you fall in love right before my very eyes. The oracle has proclaimed that the two of you were destined for one another. I dabble in the black arts as I have said before and I see a beautiful future for the both of you. You are forever united, forever changed," Charlie concluded with a bow.

Alice had teared up during Charlie's quirky speech. With such a small wedding party, Alice had no idea how well the bouquet and garter throwing was gonna go but she still wanted to do it. The only non-married women here were Julia and her mom. The only non-married men were Liam and Charlie. It seemed a bit strange to throw these items to just a pair of people but it was worth it.

Alice turned around, back facing her mom and best friend, and threw the bouquet. Everyone else watched as the flowers landed directly in Julia's hands. Alice turned to see who had caught it and hugged Julia as they both laughed. It was time for the garter toss but not before an extremely awkward show of Hatter going under her gown to slide it off of her leg as he gave her a sultry smirk, causing her to blush. Hatter tossed it behind him and Liam caught it easily.

The rest of the reception, they played various party games and danced for a bit longer. Towards the end of the evening, Carol had presented Alice and Hatter with two round-trip tickets to London for a two week honeymoon. They hadn't bothered planning a honeymoon because money was a bit tight and Alice cried tears of joy as she hugged her mother for the generous gift. Their flight was set to leave tomorrow morning and they couldn't be more excited.

After the party was over, Jack, Duchess and Charlie went back to Wonderland. When Alice and Hatter arrived at their apartment, he made a big show of picking her up bridal style and carrying her over the threshold. He kissed her deeply as she kept her hands wrapped around his neck, running her fingers through his adorably unkempt hair. Their lips parted and Alice looked up into his eyes.

"Welcome home, Alice Hatter," he said sweetly as he placed a soft kiss against her neck.

"I love you," Alice told him with pure love radiating from her blue eyes. Hatter carried her all the way into their bedroom where they whispered sweet I love you's to each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the reception was my favorite thing to write so far! I hope y'all enjoyed it! What was your favorite part? :D


	3. Honeymoon Part 1

Alice and Hatter were a bit jetlagged after their flight. It was nearing five thirty in the evening when they checked into the hotel. They ordered room service for dinner, too exhausted to go out that night. Alice was looking online for ideas of what they could do tomorrow. She came across an article that caught her eye because it mentioned Wonderland.

"Hatter, come look at this," Alice invited as she looked over the article with curiosity.

"What is it, love," Hatter asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's like a Wonderland tour guide. It lists all the places and events around London inspired by Lewis Carroll's stories," she explained, fascinated by what she found. They looked it over together and agreed to definitely visit some of the sites. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep that night.

The next morning, Alice was up quite early. Hatter was still soundly asleep. She dressed in blue light wash skinny jeans, a rose pink long sleeve top and a black knit cardigan. Alice slid on a pair of her favorite warm boots. A glint caught her eye and looked down to realize it was just the rings on her finger. It filled her heart with joy knowing that Hatter was her husband. The word still felt foreign on her tongue and in her mind.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful wife," Hatter beamed. "Good morning, love." Alice's heart fluttered as he walked over to her. She kissed him softly and slowly, savoring the way his lips felt against hers. As they parted, Alice traced a faint scar on his shoulder. He had gone through so much for her in Wonderland, she felt guilty though it wasn't her fault. Hatter followed her eyes and she kissed his scar gently, letting him know how much he means to her with this simple act of love.

"It's not your fault, you know," Hatter stated quietly, holding her close.

"I know. When it comes down to it, I would've done the same for you," Alice told him. He kissed the top of her head and they stayed silent for a moment, holding each other.

After Hatter was dressed for the day ahead, he and Alice set out to eat breakfast before any adventures began. They walked across the street to the café. Starting off with drinks, Hatter ordered tea and Alice ordered a coffee. She was going to need her caffeine fix. After breakfast, Alice and Hatter looked over the tour guide she pulled up on her phone the night before. They decided to visit the British Library to see their Alice in Wonderland exhibition.

Arriving at the tube, Alice pulled out the visitor Oyster card to pay for the transportation. She remembered the reactions she and Hatter had to the name of card. They had burst out laughing at the sheer irony of the situation. There were no available seats so they stood with the crowd of people. Hatter stood behind Alice, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Once they got off the tube, Alice and Hatter navigated their way to the library. Upon entering the building, they saw the exhibition was held right in the entrance hall. The displays were a sight to take in. The glass cases held different editions of the classic story which contained a variety of illustrations. Among these editions was the original manuscript titled Alice's Adventures Underground.

Though Hatter was actually from Wonderland, he never ceased to be fascinated by her world's interpretations. Tables were set up with several renditions of the original story by many different authors, along with checkered mugs. There was a display of rounded drink me bottles filled with sparkling wine. Hatter and Alice paused at the table set up for the Mad Hatter's tea party, complete with a cardboard cutout of the illustrated character.

"Tell me more about Wonderland," Alice asked, lacing her fingers through Hatter's.

"What do you want to know," Hatter questioned.

"What was Wonderland like before the whole emotion tea business? Was it just as vibrant as the stories say," Alice inquired in a soft tone. Hatter smiled at her natural curiosity. He loved the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him. They began moving through the rest of the displays as he answered her questions.

"As I've said before, I was born into the Queen of Hearts' rule. The knights had been wiped out before I was born and I had only heard stories about the great Kingdom of the Knights. The upward city that you saw wasn't originally there. We had small villages scattered throughout the kingdom. I grew up in a cozy cottage, though my family wasn't particularly well off. The worst any of us had to worry about was losing our heads should we do something to displease the queen. It was easy to avoid, as we pretty much kept to ourselves. I was on my own around the age of sixteen, having lost my family when the tea economy began. Wonderland was quite vibrant when I was younger; more so before my time. The colors were bright and the flowers sang every morning, though they did not have faces," Hatter joked.

Alice took all of this in, wishing she could see Wonderland in its glory days. Her heart ached at the mention of his family. Though she knew it wasn't the same, Alice hoped he felt like part of her family.

"I'm so sorry, Hatter," Alice told him sympathetically. "Maybe when Jack and Duchess get Wonderland thriving again, we could go visit and you could show me around." Hatter smiled at Alice's suggestion.

"I'd be more than happy to, my little oyster," he muttered, sweetly.

They moved through the remaining displays and marveled at all of the history. The end of the exhibition had a makeshift rabbit hole with little Alice's lower half sticking straight out of it, dressed in blue with a white pinafore and striped stockings.

Their next stop was a little boutique called Alice through the Looking Glass in Cecil Court. Alice and Hatter explored the shop hand in hand. They looked through the iconography, chessboards and stacks of first edition copies of the book. Coming across an exquisite antique gold looking glass, Hatter's eyes lit up.

"You okay," Alice asked him, concerned by his reaction.

"Alice, this was the original looking glass. Nobody ever knew what happened to it after it became dormant. This is an actual piece of Wonderland history," Hatter explained, fascinated by the historical artifact. Alice was just as intrigued about the looking glass.

"How long has it been dormant," Alice asked him curiously.

"It's been dormant for over a century, though nobody seems to know why or how to restart it," Hatter explained. "The looking glass you went home through is more technologically based than magically based. This one here ran on pure Wonderland magic."

Alice couldn't help her curiosity and lightly pressed her finger to the glass. It was solid for a moment but quickly became liquidized under her touch. She gasped loudly and pulled her finger away, causing them both to be shocked about the situation.

"I don't believe it," Hatter stated, dumbfounded. "No one has seen the glass work in over a century and it reacted to your touch."

"That's impossible, I don't have magic. I'm just Alice. What does it mean," she asked, not quite able to believe what had happened.

"No idea, but the best theory I have is maybe you do have ties to the original Alice of Legend," he offered. This thought never occurred to Alice, as she never took an interest in her family's history. She vowed to do research on his theory when they returned to New York.

Alice and Hatter arrived back at their hotel after their adventures and a delicious dinner. After changing into a baby blue nightgown that came to her knees, Alice flopped down onto the bed, sighing with relief to be lying down. Hatter chuckled at her dramatic show of exhaustion.

"Today was fun," Alice stated. "I love adventuring with you." Slipping out of his shirt and changing into a pair of light gray sweatpants, Hatter flopped down as well, clearly mocking her.

"Today's adventures don't have to end just yet," Hatter spoke softly. He kissed her teasingly, allowing Alice to catch on to his suggestion.

"I think I might be up for more," Alice giggled, kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did my research on all these real places in London. The exhibit only ran from November 2015 to April 2016 but it looked so cool! If you wanna see a visual of it, go to this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vXN3_Dklrs&feature=youtu.be&a


	4. Honeymoon Part 2

The first week of their honeymoon was spent seeing the sights of London. They went on the cliché double decker bus tour where they saw the Tower of London, St. Paul's Cathedral, the London Eye and the Marble Arch. For meals, they tried several different places. Currently, in their second week in London, Alice and Hatter were traveling on the tube again to see Buckingham Palace. A man across from them rolled his eyes with complaints about their snogging, causing Alice to blush.

Arriving at the palace, Alice and Hatter took it all in. Alice had brought her camera with her, as she did with most places they visited. A kind woman passing by stopped and asked if they'd like her to take a photo for them. Handing the woman her camera, Alice wrapped her arms around Hatter for the picture. They thanked the woman after she handed back the camera.

Exploring London with Hatter made Alice feel like she was in one of those cheesy rom-com montages, but she loved it nonetheless. She and Hatter were walking through the park, hand in hand, both wrapped in scarves.

"What are you grinning about," Alice asked with a laugh.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go on the London Eye. We didn't do it on the tour but I figured it was worth a shot now," Hatter told her. Being scared of heights, Alice didn't regret not going on it when they had the tour but some part of her wanted to do this with Hatter. Noticing Alice's silence from thinking, he spoke softly, "Hey, I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think you'd be okay." Alice smiled, remembering the last time he said those words to her.

"I'd love to," Alice stated quietly.

Arriving at the London Eye, Hatter already had the tickets bought ahead of time, making Alice realize he had this planned all along. They had a private capsule just for the two of them. A small table held a bottle of champagne and a box of truffles. Alice couldn't help but give him a loving expression; her Hatter the romantic, she thought. He poured her a glass as they were moving higher above the city. It was evening and the lights were all aglow.

Hatter took Alice's hand and slowly walked her over to the glass. She was a bit shaky at first but Hatter put her at ease, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"It's okay, love, I've got you," he comforted her. She leaned into him, taking in the gorgeous view of the city. He used his hand to swipe her hair over her left shoulder and kissed her gently on the side of her neck, causing Alice to close her eyes for a moment. She could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"I love you, Alice," Hatter whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine though he kept her warm. She turned to face him, putting a hand on the back of his neck and brought her lips to his. Hatter held on to her, pulling himself closer. His lips were soft against hers and the intensity caused both of their hearts to race. Alice tilted her head to deepen the kiss, small sounds of pleasure escaping both of them. With their lips parting, Alice felt as if she were floating and set her glass down. Hatter held his hand out to her.

"Dance with me," he offered with a dimpled smile.

"There's no music," Alice laughed, taking his hand. Apparently, it was no problem because Hatter sang to her softly as they moved slowly across the floor. He picked her up, twirling her around, causing Alice to giggle. The wheel slowed to a stop, ending their evening above the city.

On the last full day of their honeymoon, the hotel they were staying at was holding an event appropriately titled Mad Hatter's Afternoon Tea. Alice and Hatter, of course, decided to attend laughing at the inside joke together. The menus were hidden inside vintage books and their napkins were wrapped with riddles.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk," Hatter read from the napkin.

"Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is never put with the wrong end in front," Alice stated verbatim. She laughed at the impressed look Hatter gave her. "My personal favorite answer is that Poe wrote on both."

"It seems my beautiful little oyster has an affinity for riddles," Hatter mused playfully.

They drank their tea and swapped riddles back and forth; laughing at some of the sillier ones they came up with.

The next morning, they boarded their flight back to New York. They talked and joked around for half the flight until Alice fell asleep against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I was running out of ideas lol. All the research I did for the Honeymoon chapters made me want to visit London even more than I did before! Hope y'all enjoyed it! The next couple of chapters are both time jump surprises!


	5. A Bundle of Joy

It's been a little over three years since Alice and Hatter were married. After a big family gathering involving Carol, Alice's Aunt Nancy and her cousins with their young kids for Christmas last year, Hatter and Alice decided they wanted to start a family. Alice had seen how amazing Hatter was with her cousins' children and it warmed her heart. After that Christmas, they had tried for two months. Today, Alice had an appointment and came home knowing she was pregnant.

Hatter was still at work and she spent all day figuring out how she would surprise him with the news. Deciding to stick with something simple, Alice began cooking dinner. She lost track of the time as she cooked her homemade lasagna. After taking the dish out of the oven, Alice turned to see Hatter walking through the door.

"That smells delicious, love," Hatter told her as she placed the lasagna on a cooling rack.

"Thank you, honey," she replied brightly, giving him a quick kiss. "So, I have a new riddle for you."

"Oh, is that so," Hatter asked, amused.

"Mhm! In what situation does one plus one equal three," Alice asked him with anticipation.

"Alice, are you sure you haven't gone mad," Hatter joked. "One and one is always two unless…" Hatter trailed off with realization. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yep," Alice confirmed, popping the last letter, "I'm pregnant!" Hatter was overwhelmed with emotions. He kissed her firmly and Alice brought his hand to her belly, smiling through the kiss.

"I'm gonna be a father," Hatter stated, still wrapping his mind around the news.

"You're going to be an amazing father," Alice told him sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

"You'll be an even more wonderful mother," Hatter remarked, moving a strand of hair behind her ears. They discussed their excitement with each other over dinner, including how they're gonna tell her mom.

Alice and Hatter made it a point to arrive at Carol's early for dinner before she came home. They were having a family night together. When she did finally come home, she was surprised to see Alice and Hatter there so early.

"Well this is a surprise," Carol commented. Alice stifled a laugh thinking how the real surprise hasn't even been revealed. "I'm gonna get started on dinner and Alice maybe you can find scrabble or something for us to play later." Alice went to dig out their old scrabble game when her mom was about to check the oven before pre-heating it.

"She's opening the oven," Alice whispered excitedly to Hatter who grinned as wide as the cheshire.

"Now, why is there a bun in the oven," Carol asked out loud to no one in particular. Alice and Hatter started laughing and suddenly Carol understood. "Sweetie, you're expecting!?" With a nod from both of them, Carol laughed and gave them hugs, congratulating them. They spent the night celebrating the growth of their family.

Eighteen weeks passed and Alice had a doctor's appointment. She and Hatter found out the gender of their little bundle of joy. It wasn't until they invited Carol, Julia and Liam over for dinner that they revealed it. Alice brought out the cake for dessert, allowing her mom to be the one to cut into it. Everyone watched as Carol cut through the cake, revealing the color pink.

"Oh my goodness, you're having a girl," Carol exclaimed. Julia shrieked with excitement, hugging Alice and Hatter. Seeing the joy on everyone's faces warmed their hearts.

"Alright, don't hold back on us. What's her name," Julia asked with anticipation. Alice laughed at her excitement.

"Charlotte Rose Hatter is her name," Alice revealed with a smile.

"That's beautiful, sweetie, how'd you two come up with it," Carol asked curiously. Hatter answered.

"We named her Charlotte after ol' Charlie. Rose is a shortening of me own mum's name, Rosemary," he explained. Alice wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

After everyone went home, Hatter insisted on cleaning up. Alice was on the couch, flipping through the channels to find something decent to watch. When he was finished with the dishes, Hatter went to sit next to his wife. Alice had turned on a music channel and was singing along. She turned to him sitting next to her and made a show of singing to him as she laced her fingers through his.

"Be my forever, be my forever," Alice sang along to Hatter, showering him with little kisses.

"I'll love you forever," Hatter sang back to her. Alice brought his hands to her belly.

"She's kicking like crazy. Do you feel that," she asked him, smiling brightly. Hatter felt their daughter kick lightly, overjoyed.

"You have the most amazing mother, little Charlotte. I can't wait to meet you," Hatter crooned, sweetly. He kissed Alice's belly gently and another flutter of kicks began. Alice knew Hatter would be a great daddy to their little girl. In this moment, she felt so complete to have found a love so rare.

Hatter has been super over protective lately. Alice was now thirty eight weeks pregnant and any time she attempted to cook dinner or even clean a plate off the table, Hatter always insisted that he'd take care of it. She didn't mind his protectiveness. If it put his mind at ease, she'd let him do what he felt necessary, finding it sweet how much he cared. Their baby girl would be along any day now and Hatter did his best to make sure they were prepared.

During the last few months, they successfully turned the spare room into a nursery resembling Disney's Wonderland vision. Carol had bought a white rabbit plush for the baby, joking that the daughter of Alice and the Mad Hatter should have one, causing Hatter to roll his eyes jokingly. Alice had playfully smacked him in the arm telling him to lighten up.

Currently, Alice was reading her book when Hatter came home from the shop. He walked over to kiss her lightly.

"How was your day, honey," Alice asked happily.

"It was very busy but the day passed quickly," Hatter answered. "It is nice to come home to my beautiful wife though." Alice gave him an affectionate, lingering kiss, taking his porkpie hat off his head and placing it on her own and ran her fingers through his thick, unruly hair. They whispered I love you's to each other in between kisses. Parting, Alice groaned from the pain in her abdomen.

"Alice, are you alright, love," Hatter asked, clearly concerned for his wife. Two minutes passed as Hatter held on to her and another contraction came.

"I think this is it," Alice gasped. Hatter quickly gathered the overnight bag and they safely made it to the hospital.

Eight hours later, Alice and Hatter's daughter was born. He had given Alice his strong right hand to hold through labor. No matter how strong his right hand was, Alice managed to nearly break it from her grip. There they were, Alice holding their baby girl in her arms, fawning over her.

"Welcome to the world Charlotte Rose," Hatter whispered to their daughter. He kissed the top of Alice's head. He loved his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! There's not many Halice fics with this particular situation so I really wanted to see them start a family! I hope y'all loved this chapter as much as I do!


	6. The Happy In The Ever After

Another four years have passed and it was a bright Saturday morning. Alice and Hatter were expecting a visit from Charlie any moment now. Hatter was flipping pancakes while Alice cleaned around the apartment. Charlotte was sitting at the coffee table in the living room with her pancakes watching Disney's Alice in Wonderland. While cleaning, Alice was singing along to A World of My Own, which delightfully amused Hatter.

After eating, Alice and Hatter were engrossed in the movie with Charlotte. They reached the scene with the Cheshire Cat when Charlie arrived through the looking glass.

"Alice and Harbinger of Legend, I have arrived and I am glad to see you again," Charlie exclaimed. Alice always laughed at Charlie's dramatics.

"Unca Charlie," Charlotte shouted, running to hug him.

"Hello there, little one. How old are you now," Charlie asked her.

"I'm this many," she replied, holding up four little fingers.

"You are growing up so fast. What's this here on the magical picture box," Charlie inquired.

"She's watching Alice in Wonderland," Alice muttered to Charlie as he went to sit next to Charlotte on the couch. The Mad Hatter's tea party scene was just beginning.

"Harbinger, it's you," Charlie laughed heartily.

"Oi! I'm nothin' like him," Hatter replied. Alice put an arm around him, rolling her eyes.

"Daddy's not mad but he is a silly hatter," Charlotte announced, causing Alice to laugh until tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'm a hatter too!"

"Yes you are, my little pearl," Hatter told his daughter.

"This is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life," said the animated Alice on TV.

"Amen, sister," Alice replied jokingly. Hatter put a hand on his chest and opened his mouth with mock-seriousness, as if he's been insulted.

Charlotte ran into her parents' bedroom and emerged with Hatter's pork pie hat on her head. It was a bit big for her but they all thought she looked so precious. The one thing about Charlotte is that she was definitely a product of Alice and Hatter. She had Hatter's quirks and Alice's stubbornness. Charlotte's eyes were mostly dark chocolate like Hatter's with her left eye being half blue like Alice's.

"There's my girl," Hatter said lifting her up into his arms.

"When can I visit Wonderland, Daddy," Charlotte asked. The curiosity never left her eyes when Wonderland was concerned.

"Mommy and I will take you there when you're older," Hatter told her. He set her down and she ran off to her room to find her white rabbit plush.

"That darling girl will grow up to be a legend in her own right," Charlie mused.

"She's definitely one of a kind," Alice stated, sharing a look of love with Hatter.

Charlotte ran back out to the living room, white rabbit in hand and her daddy's hat sitting atop her mop of dark brown waves. She climbed into Alice's lap, engrossed in the movie once again. The Queen of Hearts' scenes were playing out. Charlotte was giggling at Alice's flamingo's insubordination.

"How is Wonderland, Charlie," Alice asked.

"Oh, the land is thriving once again. The Kingdom of the Knights is filled with people and breathtaking as ever. The upward city still remains but has been renovated. The villages have been rebuilt and all is well. King Jack and Duchess Victoria have a two year old son, Prince Winston Heart II," Charlie answered, proudly. Hm, so her name was Victoria, Alice thought.

"Am I a princess, Mommy," Charlotte asked curiously.

"No but you're our little princess, Charlotte Rose," Alice told her, kissing her head. Charlotte crawled over into Hatter's lap.

"Daddy, will you play tea party with me," she asked, looking up with her glimmering wide eyes. Hatter beamed at his little girl.

"Of course I will and maybe Uncle Charlie will play too," Hatter suggested.

"Will you play with us, Unca Charlie," Charlotte asked him, tugging his hand.

"It would be an honor, Miss Charlotte," Charlie replied with a bow. Alice smiled at the exchange.

"I'll help get everything set up," Alice told her. She took out the teacup set Charlotte had picked out. They were baby blue with white polka dots and had matching saucers. Hatter made the unanimous favorite, Alice's Tea of Legend.

Once everything was set out, Alice helped Charlotte pour the tea into everyone's cups.

"Hey nonny nonny, hey nonny nonny, the wind and the rain," Charlie sang, causing Charlotte to burst with giggles. He stopped singing abruptly when he noticed Hatter rolling his eyes. "Now you listen to me, nugface, I'm not blind you know. It is an ancient song of the Knights. A vassal like you shall never understand."

"Oi! We're on with the vassal business again, yea? At least I'm not as mad as a box of frogs," Hatter replied.

"Children, settle down," Alice scolded but was ignored, of course.

"Sanity is vastly overrated," Charlie responded curtly, crossing his arms.

"Finally, we agree on something. What's life without a little craziness? A boring one, that's for sure," Hatter admitted. Alice let out a breath of relief that the bickering hadn't gone too far in front of Charlotte. While things settled down, the tea party continued.

"When you do get to visit, little one, I will make sure to make barbecued borogove just for your arrival. Your mother loved it," Charlie offered to Charlotte.

"It's true. Barbecued borogove is definitely delicious. I remember craving it while I was pregnant with her and having no way to get it," Alice reminisced.

"That's right, love, because looking glass travel was dangerous for you at the time," Hatter responded with a sip of his tea.

"This tea is yummy, Daddy, thank you," Charlotte chimed, hugging Hatter.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Hatter replied, flipping his hat from her head and onto his.

"Again, again," Charlotte giggled, clapping her hands. She always loved his hat tricks. They always made her laugh even as a baby. Alice watched Hatter entertain their daughter with his infamous hat tricks, her heart filled with love for her little family. Charlie was just as riveted as Charlotte. Hatter's last trick caused the hat to end up on Alice's head at a perfect tilt.

They all laughed together, unable to catch their breaths, especially when Charlotte slipped the hat from Alice's head and attempted a hat trick. She threw it up in the air, aiming to have it land on her head but landing on her face instead.

"Here, sweetheart, let me show you a simple one you can practice," Hatter offered. He held his hat in his hands upside down and flipped it towards him, landing gently onto his head. "Now you try," he encouraged. Charlotte tried a few times when finally, she succeeded.

"Yay," Alice cheered, clapping along with Charlie and Hatter. Charlotte beamed with pride. It soon became time for dinner and they all conversed animatedly with one another.

"It is my time to return to my duties," Charlie announced.

"Bye, Unca Charlie," Charlotte mumbled with a quiver of her lip, hugging the White Knight's armored legs. He knelt down to her level, eye to eye.

"It's never goodbye, darling Charlotte, but a see you soon," Charlie consoled her. She smiled up at her favorite, and only, uncle. "Farewell, Alice and Harbinger, we shall see each other again soon." He stepped through the looking glass with a flourish.

"Come on, baby girl, let's get you ready for bed," Alice told Charlotte, taking her hand. Once she was ready, Alice tucked her into bed and began reading Alice through the Looking Glass. Hatter popped his head in, listening to Alice read out loud.

"Now, that's not how I remember things happenin'," Hatter stated, teasingly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so do you wanna tell the story then," Alice asked.

"I'd be delighted," Hatter replied, sitting next to Alice on Charlotte's bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who quite literally tripped into a looking glass. She was captured by a man who worked for the queen but she escaped, falling into the lake. She swam ashore and a man took her to a tea shop to help her. This man brought her to the tea shop owner, Hatter," he began.

"That's you, daddy! Is mommy the girl," Charlotte asked. Hatter chuckled.

"Yes, you're very right. The Hatter offered to help her get home, for he cared about her a great deal. They ran from the queen's guards and survived a jabberwock chase only to meet the great White Knight himself," Hatter continued.

"Unca Charlie," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Precisely! They all rode to Charlie's fortress and ate barbecued borogove together. Something magical happened that night," Hatter paused a moment, building the anticipation. "The charming Hatter fell in love with the Fair Lady Alice." It was this moment in Hatter's story that caused Alice's heart to flutter. "The Hatter and Charlie woke to find that Alice disappeared, so they rode off to the queen's palace to save her. It was a successful mission and they fled from the roof on flamingos. They found themselves on a beach and decided to get help from a resistance member."

"And the charming Hatter," Alice smirked, "went to contact the resistance while Charlie told Alice of his childhood. Hours later, Hatter found her at the top of a hill looking out towards the old kingdom. She was very happy to see him, scared he wouldn't come back, but he did. He always came back for her. That was the moment Alice fell in love with her sweet Hatter. The prince turned out to be the resistance insider and Alice had to leave her Hatter behind to get home, though she didn't want to. The prince and Alice were ambushed when her brave Hatter charged into battle. He followed her to make sure she'd be safe. They were all captured but all escaped to defeat the queen once and for all, toppling the house of cards."

"Then, it was time for the Hatter to say goodbye to Alice. His heart broke watching her go back through the looking glass to her world. Without a second thought, I jumped in after her only to reunite the next day. From that day forth, we were together and still are. They lived happily ever after with their beautiful little girl, Charlotte Rose Hatter," he finished.

"That's me," she exclaimed.

"Indeed it is. We love you more than anything," Hatter told his daughter, kissing the top of her head. Alice and Hatter turned out her light and said goodnight.

They entered their bedroom where Alice kissed him fervently. Hatter wrapped his hands around her, tilting his head to deepen their kiss, pulling her closer against him. His lips were soft against hers. They parted and Alice peppered his face and neck with small kisses. He held her tight, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much, Hatter," Alice whispered in his ear and kissed the soft spot behind it.

"I love you too, my lovely Alice," he whispered back softly. He kissed the tip of her nose, causing her toes to curl. It wasn't long before they were entangled together, filled with bliss. They found the happy in the ever after with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is looooonnnnnggg lol. I have finally reached a satisfying conclusion to this sequel. I hope y'all enjoyed reading about Alice and Hatter's married life. This was my favorite chapter to write, as we got many interactions with their daughter. I truly appreciate the feedback and fanfic love from y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so excited to finally get this sequel off the ground! Stay tuned for the reception coming in chapter 2!


End file.
